Vis Motrix
by Ari Goddess of Night
Summary: "Need I remind you? This is your detention."   Hermione shivered as the tip of his tongue teased her wounded flesh. Her body clenched, the scent of her blood in the air. Yet, it still excited her all the more. "Please. " She didn't know why she couldn't stop.


**Hello everyone!! I did this for the Kinky Valentine's Day Fest on A03!! It's heavily AU. I hope you guys enjoy!! Rest assured that Force of Nature will be updated soon! So send your thoughts :D**

~Vis Motrix~

Seventh year was supposed to be the greatest time of Hermione Granger's life. It meant that a new beginning was on the horizon. That everything she strived for was coming together. She worked hard to get to where she was at.

She didn't like to be pressed.

Especially in her solitude.

The library was her place.

Even Harry and Ron knew not to disturb her space.

It didn't mean that Draco Malfoy got to get away with being a royal prat. Frustrated anger burned her. So she did what any self serving Gryffindor did in the moment. She let her hand collide with that face. The sharp impact left a red print on his pale skin. Those grey eyes stared in disbelief. You'd think he learn some manners after 3rd year.

"Please continue." Hermione bit out angrily.

Draco recovered drawing out his wand, voice icy. His body coiled ready to strike.

"I'll make you regret that! "

Before anything else could happen they were both separated by a barrier. Another voice coming across in an brisk tone.

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. This school doesn't tolerate any type of violence. "

Hermione inhaled sharply.

Her body turning. Professor Riddle stared impassively back at her. Every inch of her prickled and she gritted her teeth.

"Sir, Malfoy was out of line. "

"So that gives you the right to place hands on his person? " He drawled, stepping closer.

Draco smiled in triumph.

Hermione faltered, throat suddenly growing dry. She didn't like his proximity. The way her skin started out in goosebumps. How she tried to ignore the racing of her heart.

A tilt of his head and he briefly gave Draco a nod. The Slytherin boy took the signal and walked away without another word.

Now they were alone.

Hermione didn't like this. Normally, she avoided all outside contact with Professor Riddle. It wasn't that he was a horrible professor. On the contrary, she thought he was brilliant in his teachings. No. It was this unusual sensation she kept feeling.

That she couldn't trust him. That Tom Riddle was more dangerous than he let on. She once caught a 7th year hufflepuff girl scrambling out of his office. Pale with fright. Hermione couldn't get a word out of her.

The whole ordeal made her uneasy to say the least. She didn't know what to make of it. Everything about Professor Riddle seemed to draw everyone else in. From his alabaster skin to his sharp jawline. Those dark eyes would glint whenever he spoke. His lips were moving yet she could only think of how many people he lured into a trap.

Hermione could feel her ears ringing. A hint of red stinging her cheeks.

Professor Riddle frowned.

"You are aware that I can't let this slide. So you'll be serving detention tonight."

An unladylike curse left her lips. Those soft brown eyes narrowed.

"That's hardly fair! You already taken points! I need the time to study, Sir."

He didn't let her outburst deter him.

"You'll be in my office after dinner, Miss Granger. Keep talking and it's detention for a month. "

Hermione stared after him as he took his departure. The dread filling her up.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness came and dinner had passed. Hermione couldn't bring herself to have a full meal. The way her body sunk with each step as she made way to Professor Riddle's office.

Suffice to say she wasn't looking forward to detention. Hermione hated not knowing what was to transpire. The door opened before her fingers knocked. A bit wary, Hermione took a step in.

The room was spacious and lightly dimmed. Several bookshelves in place. A large desk centered with a couple chairs placed in front. Hermione blinked when she realized she was alone.

Proceeding with caution, Hermione strayed over to the many books among the self. Curiosity seeping. Tentative, a finger traced over big bolded words.Vampiric Lore.

"Ahem. "

A male voice sounded, making Hermione draw up. She didn't even hear him come in. Not a single footstep or creak of a door.

Flustered, she apologized.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I couldn't resist. "

Professor Riddle lips quirked. He moved to his desk. His dark eyes zero on her small frame.

"Sit, Miss Granger. "

A moment of silence.

Then she did as she was told. Uncertainty sinking into the pit of her belly. She couldn't help staring at the portrait behind Professor Riddle.

It was rather strange. The image itself. A mirror yet there was no copy of the person looking in. No mirror image.

Hermione so lost in her thoughts didn't hear Professor Riddle. Not until he suddenly leaned forward. Rather close. Far too close for her liking.

It felt like the proximity was causing her own shivers to tumble down her spine.

"Do I have your attention now, Miss Granger? "

Nervously, she bit her lip. Which didn't go unnoticed by the older man. She nodded.

"What am I to do, Sir? "

His breath fanned across her skin. The scent digging into her pores, wafting through her nostrils. Making Hermione inhale sharply. It was rather bittersweet. She couldn't deny the unusual allure.

Then Professor Riddle's voice deceptively cracked her through with one sentence.

"Remove your robes, Miss Granger. "

She hastily stood up, warning bells going off in her mind. That she shouldn't be here.

"I don't think so, Professor Riddle."

Before she could react any further, her body stood frozen. Professor Riddle clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"Ever the Gryffindor. Hermione did you ever stop to think why Ramona Bones wouldn't tell you what really happened that night? "

Hermione narrowed her brown eyes.

"You did this to her. "

Professor Riddle didn't reply, opting for silence as he stood directly in front of her. His hand gripping her curly locks. Dragging her close. A pained grunt escaped her lips.

The pale column of her throat bared before him. Those fingers held her steady, as his other slowly unzipped her. Hermione could feel her fear hike at his movements.

Her school uniform was replaced with a burgundy skater dress. The swell of her breasts heaving.

Pulse racing.

A malicious smile was bestowed upon her.

"I didn't injure her but I can't say the same for you. This is your detention after all."

"No. It can't be. You are too intelligent for something like this. What do you want from me?"

He gave a thoughtful him.

"As per usual you don't miss a thing. The so called brightest witch of her age. " He mocked with the curve of his lips. "Despite your impressive knowledge with magic you are still lacking in many other things. You were able to solve what Professor Lupin was by your 3rd year. There were many hints to what you are constantly in contact with yet you still have no idea. "

The confusion seeped into her expression. Trying to pinpoint what he was referring to. Yet she came up empty.

He took the time to trail his fingers across her bare skin. She trembled at the coldness.

That's when it hit her.

Vampiric Lore. The portrait.

Even his touch, felt too icy for normality.

There's the uneasy sense that she shouldn't be too close. That danger is lingering. The dark eyes that could see right through her in any aspect.

Professor Riddle was a vampire.

He flashed her a unfriendly smile.

"Ah so you have finally caught on. "

"How-" she started to ask.

Professor Riddle placed a finger to her lips.

"That's not the question you get to ask. "

She tried to move from his tight grip. To no avail. Her head was starting to throb.

Hermione glared.

"Do you plan to drain me dry? "

Professor Riddle arched an eyebrow.

"You realize how easy that would be? I could tear you apart if I wanted to. However that's not the plan. "

He suddenly leaned forward, lips ghosting over her throat provocatively. Hermione shuttered at the contact. Sensation seeping into her.

The sudden tingle intensified as his tongue ran down, languid. Hermione bit back a moan as heat seared into her.

This was not what she was expecting.

Merlin he was still her Professor!

Yet there was a speck of her that couldn't deny that he invoked a sinful desire. He groaned as his fingers dug into her.

A few seconds went by and Hermione felt the sharp pricks against her skin, not deep enough to pierce. The action caused her nipples to tighten.

Tom sunk his fangs into her skin. The liquid dripping past his lips. He growled, greedy for more. Hermione moaned, becoming more aroused.

She wanted more.

"Please Professor. "

The older man drew back after her. Surveying the young woman. Her cheeks were flushed, curls in disarray. Enticing to view, with blood running past her breasts.

Tom licked his lips.

He was going to enjoy every moment of this. The smile was wicked with intent.

"Please call me, Tom. "

**This is far from being done. I plan to continue this once I have more time. ;)**


End file.
